Garths Welt – Party Zeit – Exzellent!
Garths Welt - Party Zeit - Exzellent! ist die achtzehnte Episode der siebten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Garth braucht Sams und Deans Hilfe bei einem Fall, bei dem zwei Brüder brutal ermordet wurden. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Alkohol in dem Fall eine sehr große Rolle spielt. Handlung Am Lagerfeuer erzählen sich junge Leute Spukgeschichten. Eine davon handelt von einer gewissen Jenny Greentree, deren Geist in dem Wald, in dem sie sind, ihr Unwesen treiben soll. Plötzlich poltert der stark angetrunkene Trevor McAnn, der Bruder von einem der jungen Leute, am Auto vorbei und erschreckt die anderen. Trevors Bruder ist von seinem Auftauchen nicht sonderlich erfreut. Sie streiten darüber, wie Trevor zurückkehren soll. Plötzlich hört und sieht der betrunkene Mann etwas, was die anderen nicht sehen, und rennt davon. Die anderen hören kurz darauf einen lauten Schrei und Trevors Bruder folgt ihm. Einige Meter vom Lagerfeuer entfernt findet er Trevors Leiche. Der Jäger Garth geht dem Fall einige Tage später nach. Er befragt die Mädchen, die an diesem Abend mit am Lagerfeuer saßen. Die eine berichtet ihm von der Legende von Jenny Greentree und erzählt ihm, wo sie bestattet wurde. In der Nacht hebt Garth ihr Grab aus und verbrennt Jennys Knochen. Zeitgleich ist Trevors Bruder im Wald, um das zu jagen, was seinen Bruder getötet hat. Er ist angetrunken. Er sieht eine Frau mit weißem Kleid und schwarzen Haaren. Er verfolgt sie und wird von ihr ermordet. Als Garth davon erfährt, entscheidet er, dass er Hilfe braucht. Dean und Sam sind unterwegs. Dean beendet gerade ein Gespräch mit Meg, die ihn darüber informiert hat, dass Castiels Zustand unverändert ist. Dann ruft Garth an, der ihnen erzählt, dass er bei einem Fall in Kansas Unterstützung gebrauchen könnte. Die Brüder machen sich auf den Weg und treffen Garth in der Pathologie, wo sie sich die Leiche ansehen und er ihnen über den Fall berichtet. Während er spricht, scannt Dean die Leiche mit dem EMF-Meter, das auch prompt anschlägt. Als Garth erzählt, dass er die Knochen von Jenny verbrannt hat, grübeln Dean und er darüber, womit sie es zu tun haben könnten, da an beiden Leichen Spuren gefunden wurden, die eher auf eine Monsterattacke hinweisen. Derweil sucht Sam am Computer nach Informationen über die Familie McAnn und findet heraus, dass ihr Vater der Eigentümer einer Brauerei ist. Daraufhin fahren sie dorthin, um mehr heraus zu finden. Als sie mit Marie, der Tochter des Eigentümers, reden, erfahren sie, dass ihr Dad das Unternehmen zusammen mit seinem Freund Randy Baxter führt, seit Dale, ein anderer Freund, gestorben ist. Baxter mahnt gerade einen Angestellten ab, als sie ihm begegnen. Sam und Garth gehen zu den beiden Eigentümern ins Büro und führen die übliche Befragung durch. McAnn fühlt sich nicht so gut und Baxter schickt ihn nach Hause, um sich auszuruhen. Baxter beantwortet noch ein paar Fragen, bittet dann aber ihn allein zu lassen, weil er weiter arbeiten muss. Die Firma stehe vor einem großen Geschäftsabschluss. Dean bleibt bei Marie und erfährt mehr über Dales Ableben und dass seine Frau die Firma verklagt hat. Dale hat Selbstmord begangen. Mr. McAnn fährt zu seiner zweiten Tochter Lilian. Diese hat sich gerade einen Orangensaft mit Wodka und ihrer Tochter einen normalen Orangensaft eingeschüttet, die Gläser jedoch vertauscht, so dass ihre Tochter von dem Alkohol trinkt. Kurz nachdem Tess ihren Opa begrüßt hat, hört sie etwas aus der Küche, wo ihre Mutter gerade das Abendessen vorbereitet. Tess sieht die Frau mit den schwarzen Haaren und dem weißen Kleid. Sie warnt ihre Mutter, die das Wesen ebenfalls sieht, als sie sich umdreht, doch das kann sie nicht vor dem Schicksal bewahren, das schon ihre Brüder ereilt hat. Großvater und Enkelin müssen zusehen, wie Lilian zerfleischt wird. In Garths vergleichsweise luxuriösem Motelzimmer diskutieren die Jäger weiter darüber, mit was sie es zu tun haben könnten. Sam recherchiert am Laptop über Dale, während Garth sein EMF- Gerät repariert. Dale war nicht nur Teilhaber, sondern auch der Braumeister. Die Firma hat ihm den Erfolg zu verdanken. Als Dean Bobbys Flachmann neben Garth abstellt, leuchtet plötzlich Garths EMF Gerät auf. Dean will wissen, was an diesem Bier so besonders sein soll und probiert es. Sam berichtet derweil mehr über Dale. Dieser habe zwei Wochen vor seinem Tod die Firma verlassen. Die Brüder vermuten, dass er aus der Firma gedrängt worden sein könnte, weil er dem wichtigen Geschäftsabschluss im Wege stand, was erklären würde, warum seine Frau die Firma verklagt. Möglicherweise könnte Dale der Geist sein, der die McAnn-Kinder getötet hat. Über Polizeifunk wird gerade bekannt gegeben, dass McAnns Tochter Lilian getötet wurde. Dean und Garth fahren zur Familie, während Sam mit Dales Frau reden will. Garth hat kein EMF-Signal wahrnehmen können, dies teilt er Dean mit, der bis dato mit der Familie gesprochen hat. Die Enkelin hat was gesehen, will aber nicht mit ihm reden. Garth meint, er solle das ihm überlassen. Er hätte für solche Fälle eine Geheimwaffe. Sie können Marie und ihren Vater überreden, mit Tess allein sprechen zu können. Garth holt eine Sockenpuppe aus seiner Tasche und spricht über diese mit dem Mädchen. Dean ist perplex, dass das sogar funktioniert und Tess ihm antwortet. Sie gesteht, dass sie was von dem Orangensaft mit Wodka getrunken hat und dann das Monster sah, das ihre Mutter getötet hat. Sam ist derweil bei Dales Frau. Er bemerkt, dass Dale viel rumgekommen ist auf der Welt. Seine Frau bestätigt das, schließlich hatte ihr Mann die besten Zutaten für dieses Bier zusammentragen wollen. Sie sei sauer auf Baxter und McAnn. Ihr Mann habe den beiden jedoch ein Geschenk gemacht. Eine Flasche Sake in einer schön verzierten Box. Das kommt Sam verdächtig vor. Garth und Dean versuchen weiterhin, dahinter zukommen, womit sie es zu tun haben. Ihnen fällt der Trend auf, dass nur Leute das Monster gesehen haben, wenn sie betrunken waren. Dean nimmt einen Schluck aus dem Flachmann. Garth fragt ihn, was es damit auf sich hat. Dean sagt, es war Bobbys. Der andere Jäger fragt vorsichtig nach, ob es möglich wäre, dass Bobbys Geist sie verfolgt, da er sich erinnert, dass sein EMF Gerät auf den Flachmann reagiert hat. Dean schließt das aus, weil sie Bobby verbrannt haben. Garth meint, dass das nicht immer klappen würde. Sein Cousin sei trotzdem in dieser Welt stecken geblieben. Dean will nicht darüber reden. Da kommt ihm Sams Anruf gerade recht. Sie fahren zur Brauerei und brechen in das Büro von Baxter und McAnn ein, um sich das Geschenk von Dale genauer anzusehen. Dean fällt eine Kamera auf und er weist Sam an, die Aufzeichnungen zu überprüfen. Sam spult zurück, bis sie sehen, wie Trevor sich an der Hausbar bedient und was von dem Sake trinkt. Da man das Monster jedoch wohl nur sehen kann, wenn man betrunken ist, gießt Dean ihnen ein Glas nach dem anderen ein, bis ihr Alkoholpegel ausreicht, die Frau mit den schwarzen Haaren im weißen Kleid zu sehen. Von ihrem Gelage sind sie jedoch so abgelenkt, dass sie nicht bemerken, dass Baxter sie erwischt hat. Er will gerade die Polizei rufen, als Garth ihn mit einem Elektroschocker ausschaltet. Sam und Dean zeigen die Box, in der der Sake verpackt war, einem japanischen Koch, der ihnen die Inschrift übersetzt. Darauf steht: Was du mir genommen hast, wird auch dir genommen. Außerdem erklärt der Japaner, dass die Flasche einen Shojo, einen japanischen Alkohol-Geist, enthielt. Zurück im Motel hat Garth Baxter in seine Badewanne verfrachtet und mit Handschellen angekettet. Sam sucht am Laptop Informationen über den Shojo. Er findet heraus, dass man diesen Geist auf alles abrichten kann, man muss es nur auf die Box schreiben. Die Brüder kombinieren, dass Dale den Geist darauf angesetzt hat, McAnns und Baxters Kinder zu töten. Man kann den Shojo mit einem gesegneten Samuraischwert töten. Sam soll Marie, das einzig verbliebene Kind, im Auge behalten, Dean das Schwert besorgen und Garth Baxter bewachen. Garth spielt wieder mit seinem EMF Gerät, weil Dean gerade seinen Flachmann nachfüllt. So kommt das Gespräch wieder auf die Möglichkeit, dass Bobby sie heimsucht. Sam meint, dass er bereits versucht hat, Bobby zu kontaktieren, so wie er es einige Jahre zuvor mit Dean gemacht hat, als der nach dem Autounfall eine außerkörperliche Erfahrung machte. Allerdings hätte er kein Zeichen von Bobby erhalten. Dean muss das Gespräch verschieben, als Baxter sich regt und er so wieder an den Fall erinnert wird. Garth fragt Baxter, hinter wem der Shojo auf seiner Seite her sein könnte und findet heraus, dass der Arbeiter, den Baxter angeschnauzt hat, sein unehelicher Sohn ist. Er macht sich auf den Weg zur Brauerei, um den Mann zu retten. Dean hat das Schwert besorgt und lässt es von dem japanischen Koch segnen. Garth ruft Dean an, um ihm von dem unehelichen Kind von Baxter zu erzählen. Daraufhin ruft Dean Sam an, der von der Bar aus, wo er Marie beobachtet hat, zur Brauerei aufbricht. Als Sam eintrifft, hat der Shojo Garth bereits außer Gefecht gesetzt und will Baxters Sohn an den Kragen. Sam kann ihn gerade noch so lange schützen, bis Dean mit dem Schwert eintrifft. Er ist nicht mehr betrunken und kann das Monster nicht sehen. Darum kann der Shojo immer wieder ausweichen und Dean schließlich das Schwert aus der Hand schlagen. Wie von Geisterhand wird das Schwert aber wieder in seine Richtung geschoben. Er ist auf Sams Anweisungen angewiesen, als er erneut versucht, den Geist mit dem Schwert zu erwischen. Er schafft es schließlich und kann den Shojo töten. Baxters Sohn und Sam gehen nach hinten, um Garth aufzuhelfen. Dean ist durch die ganzen Zufälle in letzter Zeit und Garths Anspielung der Vorstellung von Bobby als Geist nun nicht mehr so abgeneigt. Er ruft nach dem väterlichen Freund, in der Hoffnung ein Zeichen von ihm zu bekommen, aber das ist nicht der Fall. Sam hat das mitbekommen. Nachdem sie sich von Garth verabschiedet haben, spricht er Dean darauf an. Der Ältere zählt all die seltsamen Zufälle auf, die in letzter Zeit passiert sind, und meint, dass sie doch die Möglichkeit in Betracht ziehen sollten, dass Bobby als Geist noch bei ihnen ist. Sam meint, dass normale Leute so was in der Trauerphase häufig erleben. Das mit dem Schwert erklärt sich Sam damit, dass der Shojo es beim Versuch, es zu erreichen, wieder in Deans Hand zurück geschoben haben könnte. Ein wenig traurig muss Dean sich mit Sams Erklärungen zufrieden geben und merkt an, dass Bobby sich ihnen sicher irgendwie offenbart hätte, wenn er noch in irgendeiner Form da wäre. 300px|Shojo 300px|Shojo Sie verlassen das Motel. Als sie im Auto sitzen und losfahren wollen, fällt Dean ein, dass er seinen Flachmann vergessen hat. Er geht zurück ins Zimmer. Dort steht Bobbys Geist. Dean kann ihn jedoch nicht sehen. Als Dean mit dem Flachmann wieder rausgeht, ist Bobby frustriert. Er flackert und verschwindet wieder. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Garth Fitzgerald IV *Bobby Singer (als Geist) *Jim MacAnn Vorkommende Wesen *Shojo *Geister Musik *'Poison' von Bell Biv DeVoe Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Party On, Garth (Weiterfeiern, Garth) *'Spanisch:' De Acuerdo, Garth (Die Vereinbarung, Garth) *'Französisch:' Le Shojo (Der Shojo) *'Italienisch:' Alla tua salute (Auf deine Gesundheit) *'Portugiesisch:' É Festa, Garth! (Es ist Party, Garth!) *'Ungarisch:' Láthatatlan ellenség (Unsichtbarer Feind) *'Finnisch:' Garth on kunkku (Garth ist König) Quelle myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 07